seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Black Bird of The Marines Part 5
Hyperion stared at Georgiana as they both blushed. He shook his head. "I don't think we should tell Gale." Georgiana nodded in agreement. "I couldn't have said it better myself. He would kill me." "He wouldn't touch you. He would attack me with all he's got. Not even sure if I can handle him before all my wounds heal." Georgiana laughed. "Well get better soon." She looked to Gale as he slept in a chair. "He's eventually going to figure it out...." "He won't... Unless you tell him." "Trust me. I won't.. Besides, you will." "If you're volunteering me for this, I decline." "Not volunteering, a hypothesis. Knowing you. You'll eventually slip up. You're just like Gale in that aspect. Both of you can never keep your mouths shut." She flashed a smile. "So, the real question is how long you can keep from telling him." Hyperion rolled his eyes. "Whatever, we both know I'm good at keeping secrets." Hyperion looked to Drew. "One more thing... We can't tell Drew either. He's a nervous wreck when he knows something that shouldn't be said." Georgiana nodded. "So just you and me... I got it." She kissed his forehead and walked out the room. "Get better soon." She waved as she closed the door. Hyperion sat in silence as he looked to his friends. "When did she wake up?" He looked back to Drew. "Same question goes for you. When did you wake up?" Drew opened one eye. "Uhhh.. When you were lip locked with Georgiana Senpai." "You were always a sneaky little brat weren't you?" "Number 3 in my class." "Why weren't you number one?! Huh? Failure!" Hyperion said jokingly. "I remember the day we first met.... You were an annoying little tyke." Drew rolled his eyes. "You weren't exactly the best mentor ever you know." "How dare you lie to me Drew!" Hyperion exclaimed. He started to laugh. "Oh well..... You turned out fine didn't you?" - 5 Years Ago - Drew stood in a line of marines. All of which stood proud, he looked around for memorable faces. Seeing both Liana and Prime. A small smile formed on his face as he calmed down. Sengoku stood at the podium and cleared his throat. "Welcome to your graduation. All of you are now marine soldiers.. But there were a few soldiers here that won't be on that first level with you. We've seen this once before. A group we refer to as Miracles... But with this group... We'll call them The Rising Stars.. These 5 stars are not going to be in the Infantry and Sailor Division... But the Commissioned Marine Officer Division. As a Lieutenant. There is no doubt in my mind that these 5 will lead us to greatness. Stars!! Come up here.. We have selected a few Vice Admirals for you to train under. The choice is yours." Drew followed the line up to the stage. Looking side to side he recognized several distinguished Marines. His jaw dropped in shock as he started to sweat buckets. "I-I-I.." He stammered, unable to form a sentence. He looked to a younger Hyperion then to a younger Gale. Both of which noticed him and smiled. He looked around and saw the others had chosen their mentors. Hyperion walked forward and held out his hand. "Hello... I'm the Black Bird of The Marines; Hyperion." Drew shook his hand nervously. "Uhh.. H-hello.. Sir.. My name is Drew. It's nice to meet you." Gale pushed Hyperion out the way and shook Drew's hand. "Hello, I'm Gale. It's nice to meet you." Hyperion kicked Gale into the wall and smiled at Drew. "Don't mind him, he's just a slacker." Gale forced Hyperion face first into the ground. "Slacker?! I carried your weight for our last 3 missions!" Hyperion kicked Gale into the sky. "That's because I carried yours for the 5 before that!" Gale dropped down from the sky and kicked Hyperion into the wall. "BULLSHIT!!" Gale fixed his hair and looked to Drew. "Sorry about that. It's just that you shouldn't waste your time on Hyperion here. You'll regret it." Hyperion slammed Gale into the wall. "Don't fill his head with those lies!!" Hyperion turned to Drew and smiled. "Okay, since everyone else has decided. Come with me, I'll introduce you to a whole new world that you never knew existed." Gale looked to Drew. "Or you can come with me and learn to be better than Hyperion." Drew looked between them, completely flustered to the point of paralysis. He was stiffer than a statue, and couldn't even move his mouth. Only fragments of words managed to escape. Gale looked to Hyperion with a smile. "You hear that? He chose me!" Hyperion laughed. "He didn't even say anything. Plus. Who would want to work with you?" "Everyone. Cause I'm the better choice." "Let's settle this then!" Hyperion challenged, getting in a fighting stance. "Get ready to get wrecked!!" Gale got in a fighting stance and glared at Hyperion. "You stole my line." As they were about to attack each other, Georgiana slammed them into each other. "Idiots.." She muttered, shaking her head. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Black Bird of The Marines Arc Category:Chapters Category:Stories